


Satisfied

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago Danny had made a decision to be satisfied with what they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> The ubiquitous 5:07 coda.

A long time ago Danny made a decision to be satisfied with what they had. Steve loved him. He hadn’t said it in so many words but he showed it in the kindnesses, the passion, the loyalty. They didn’t live together. Few people knew they were involved. No ceremony would ever seal their commitment. Danny tried with others. Tried to love someone else. But there could never be anyone else. 

It was always Steve.

After Wo Fat had been sent to hell Danny wondered, would Steve stay in Hawaii? Was anything keeping him here? Any one?

Sunday morning Danny opened his front door to an almost wild-eyed Steve who grabbed him and kissed him hard.

“Marry me,” Steve whispered, voice choked. “I want you in my life, Danno. You and Grace. Forever.”

“But…all these years. Separate homes. Keeping our relationship a secret. Why now…?”

Danny looked into Steve’s tear-filled eyes and suddenly understood.

“Wo Fat.”

“I had to keep you safe. I could never let him know how much I loved you, I couldn’t risk it. But he’s dead and now we can live…if you’ll have me.”

Danny shuddered and buried his face in Steve’s chest.

“God...finally.”


End file.
